In many computing-centric commerce models, a particular network resource (e.g., a commerce network site) can present items associated with various colors. Often, individual sellers can provide color-related information about the item for sale, such as one or more color images depicting the item. A person interested in an item of a particular color may utilize a network resource, such as the commerce network site, to browse items associated with different colors.